


Crows Nest Cafe

by humerusly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, M/M, ha ha ha dont kill me, i'll add additional tags soon, it just happened dont look at me like that, iwaizumi and Kageyama are step brothers, just be ready for the shitstorm, like super angst, these have dark themes, tho it looks happy on the outside, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humerusly/pseuds/humerusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the pretty setters run a coffee shop with the fandom's fave sunshine child.</p><p>This is angst tho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first work in ao3 so please be kind. /prayer emoji/ I know i'm a shitty wannabe writer but I can't get this idea out of my head and i cant even sleep peacefully for days so i just well, fuck it lets write it. So yeah sorry for the grammar and run ons I havent edited this one but yeah thanks for clicking this. :)

Suga inhales the lingering scent of coffee as he walked down the stairs. He let a smile escape his lips when he saw the ray of light in the café’s glass window. He hums happily to himself because he know today is going to be a beautiful day. He moves towards the counter and brew some coffee. Monday morning is always a busy morning for almost half of the university students stop by at their shop for their own caffeine fix. There will always be a long line of students, sometimes professors, who comes in still a half asleep, muttering how much they hate Mondays.

It is already a universal fact that everybody hates Mondays well, except for Suga. He loves Mondays. Heck, he love every day of the week because according to him there is no such thing as bad day it is only bad when people look at it negatively and Suga always counts his blessings every day.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and just hearing the lazy thuds he already knew who it was.

The man walked up to him and kiss his cheeks. ‘“You’re up early Kou-chan.”

It was no other than his best friend, Oikawa Tooru; a famous novelist who have strikingly good looks that made everyone’s head turn whenever he passed by. He may have his good looks but he have a rotten personality which he clearly doesn’t hide except for his fans.

Suga is the only one who knows what kind of person Oikawa really is and what he went through to be where he is now. That’s why he really couldn’t blame him for his attitude. They were together in the darkest moments in their life and he understood his actions yet there were many times he felt sorry for the people he hurt because of his selfishness but he won’t tell him that.

Suga positioned himself facing the brunette and asked, “And where were you last night?”

The man grinned at him, “You know where I am.” He tried to avoid the face the Suga is giving him so he picked up a cup and reached for the upper cupboard to find his favorite tea. “Where’s my tea?”

“You won’t get it until you tell me.”

“Oh My God. Kou-chan I didn’t raise you to be like this!” He pointed at the man accusingly.

Suga just rolled his eyes and replied, “First of all, you didn’t raise me so please help me Oikawa Tooru, where were you last night?”

Oikawa raised both his hands in defeat and said, “Fine, Fine. I met with my new editor.”

Suga raised his eyebrows at him, “At the middle of the night? And what happened to Shiro-san?”

“Yes and that’s the problem! He didn’t show up! I waited for hours so I called the publisher and fired him immediately.” Oikawa plastered his annoying grin on his face.

“And Shiro-san?” Suga questioned.

“Fired him too.” Suga was about to protest but Oikawa interrupted him. “He got clingy okay. He’s not even good in bed.” Tooru said disgustingly.

“Wait. You had sex with him?!” Suga knew about his friend’s sexcapades and he is also aware of his sexual appetite that he shouldn’t really need to be shocked about the news but he clearly warned him about having sex with a co-worker is a no- no.

“He was the one who came on to me, okay.” He reasoned but Suga just sighed.

“You should’ve pushed him away.”

“Well, I’m horny too so it just happened.”

“You mean you let it happened.”

“Kou-chan I had sex with hundreds of men and women for three years. Of course, I crave sex. It’s not like I could remove it from my body you know.”

“Well, I don’t!” Suga blurted out surprising even himself.

Oikawa just stared at him with a mischievous grin plastered on his face, “You do and you know it.” He moved towards Suga trapping him from behind and said, “It’s been what? One year since you last had sex? Seriously Kou-chan you need to go out sometimes.”

Oikawa’s wrong though it’s one year and six months since he last have sex. It’s not that he can’t pick up a guy but it’s not just his forte to have one night stands because Suga always get attached and he hates himself for it. Once he fall, he fall deep so he’d rather spent his night alone with his toys rather than share a bed with someone he barely know. At least his toys won’t leave him because most of the men he dated were either experimenting or just plain assholes that’s why he already gave up with that chance of ‘true love’ a long long time ago.

 “I don’t need anyone to do what I can do for myself.”

“ _Oh?”_ Tooru’s eyes were twinkling with delight as he saw Suga’s flushed face.

“Shut up, Tooru.”

“I’m not saying anything! But seriously Kou-chan aren’t you lonely with just -”

“Say one more word and you’ll never find your tea.” It was Suga’s face turn to smirk now he knows how much the man loves his morning tea and it is only made evident when the man gaped at him.

“Where did you put my tea?”

 “Inside the oven.” Suga said a grin forming on his lips as he saw Oikawa’s wide eyes staring at him.

“I hate you so much right now.” Oikawa huffed as he went inside the kitchen.

Oikawa rarely step put in the kitchen because according to him, it’s dirty and smelly and he doesn’t want his beauty to be associated with such horrifying elements that’s why whenever they want to hide something from him they would just put it in the kitchen and it works most of the time.

 Suga was busy grinning to himself that he didn’t realized someone was already coming down. He smiled when he saw the tanned beauty in front of him.

“Pissed of the Drama Queen?” The man snaked his hand on Suga’s waist and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. It has been sort of a ritual in their household that every one of them will kiss Suga every morning and he meant _every_ morning. Not just he’s complaining because he sometimes misses those kisses whenever they were gone. Suga doesn’t know where did it start nor whose idea it is. It just sort of happened.

“Yeah. It’s his fault for not telling me where he is last night, making me worry.” Suga sighed wiping the counter.

“I just forgot okay? I won’t do it again. I promised.” Oikawa emerged from the kitchen holding the tea box in his hands. “And good morning to you too, Kei – chan.”

“You need to stop making Koushi worry. He sleep late last night.” Akaashi whispered audibly only for Oikawa to hear.

Oikawa just groaned guiltily in response. Out of all the people living in their ‘café turned apartment’ he was the one who told them not to make Suga worry too much yet he couldn’t even do it. Oikawa was supposed to be the one who will protect his best friend and yet he didn’t even managed to send a simple text saying he’s fine just because his editor decided to make a commotion which he didn’t tell about Suga because he already know what he’s going to say and he’s not up for that right now.

“Don’t worry I’ll make it up to him.”

“You better.”

Oikawa was drinking his tea on the counter and Akaashi just finished preparing his coffee when they saw their little friend coming downstairs, wiping his eyes cutely with a PSP on hand. They sweat nervously because he looks like he was still half asleep and with just wrong step he could roll down the stairs break his bones or worse. Suga was quick on his feet and tried to guide him downstairs.

“Jesus! Kenma you’re giving me a heart attack!” Kenma immediately opened his eyes paused for a minute and said, “Oh, Koushi Good Morning.” He reached for the man while putting his arms around his neck and gave Suga a lazy kiss on his cheeks.

Kenma tried his best to sit on the bar stool now facing Akaashi and Oikawa who’s just staring at him. He slumped his head on the counter table and mumbled, “Kei, breakfast.”

“Geez. This brat. You only know how to ask for things. Why not make your own breakfast?” Oikawa said as he put his cup on his lips.

Kenma just stared at him and said, “Tooru. You can’t even enter the kitchen.” Suga and Akaashi chuckled at the statement that earned them a glare from Oikawa.

Oikawa smiled sickeningly sweet at Kenma and replied, “That’s why I don’t eat breakfast. And as a matter of fact, I did enter the kitchen this morning.”

“Sure you do.” Was the immediate reply.

“I did! Ask them!” He points at the two who’s just busy enjoying the banter that’s unfolding in front of their eyes.

Kenma was about to ask when they heard a booming voice, “GOOD MORNING GUYS!”

They all groaned in unison except for Suga who’s chuckling at his friends’ expression. The ball of energy went downstairs with such intensity that his footsteps could be mistaken for a really large man but it was actually the opposite.

“Koushi! Koushi! Koushi! Good morning!” He placed a wet sloppy kiss on Suga’s cheek and Suga returned it by ruffling his unruly orange hair. “Good morning to you too, Shouyo.”

“Good morning guys!” Hinata sat down beside Kenma oozing with energy and smiles that made them smile too in return.

“Well since everyone is up I guess I should make breakfast. What do you guys want?” Akaashi offered as he put on his white apron.

“Omelet!” Hinata said giddily.

“Same.” Suga replied sitting next to Oikawa.

“Pancakes.”

“Milk Bread.”

“I thought you don’t eat breakfast Tooru?”

“For godsake Ken-chan it’s just a bread.”

“Still breakfast to me.” Oikawa angrily groaned which made Suga and Akaashi chuckle.

They began to eat their breakfast happily thanks to Akaashi’s cooking. He tried his best to make pancakes and omelets but because they don’t have that much time he can’t afford to make a milk bread on the spot so he just gave Oikawa the store bought one which they bought the other day. Oikawa just groaned but comply while stealing some omelet from the orange haired boy.

Suga smiled fondly at their antics. It was days like this that he was glad he left his previous work. Oikawa was the only one who knew how much he wished for mornings like these. A day where you’ll just have fun and talk to your friends without worrying about how much would a food cost and how much it would save you money if you skipped not eating for the whole day or the whole week in general. Those days were rough but it’s over now and he’s happy with what he have today.

Looking at them one by one he remembered the day where they first met each other. It was just a chance of fate and “Suga’s mom instincts” according to Oikawa - that their family grew bigger. They all have dark pasts behind them but they tried and overcome all of that just by having each other. Suga can’t surely say that they were all healed because they were still recovering, even now. Sometimes there were episodes of crying and shouting and nightmares but at least now they had someone they can rely on. He knew it will never be over for it is a part of themselves but as for now they could forget that it ever happened as long as they have each other.

They were just group of people who build life for themselves to survive this cruel world who made them what they are now.

“You need to stop that Kou-chan or I will eat all your omelet.” Suga blinked a few times and hold his plate protectively before Oikawa could slice the food with his fork.

“Damn. What were you day dreaming anyway?”

“Nothing.” He smiled shyly, “I’m just glad you guys were here with me.”

“Guwaah! Koushi! I won’t go to class today I’ll stay with you here!” Hinata declared hugging Suga’s head.

Suga bops his nose and replied, “You just want to skip school don’t you?”

“How did you know?”

Suga chuckled, “I know your tricks. Now go brush your teeth, take a bath and go to school. You don’t want to miss your volleyball practice.”

“But I don’t want to go to practice today.” He mumbles to himself but they heard it anyway.

It was Akaashi’s turn to look concerned because he know the boy and Hinata never skips practice like ever even bribing not to attend practice is futile. If anything he knows that the boy _lives_ and _breathes_ for volleyball so they all knew that something was wrong.

Suga grabbed Hinata’s hand gently and asked worry clear on his voice, “What happened? Is anyone giving you a hard time? Since when?”

Hinata nods his head and said, “It’s not really a big deal but they told me that I’m nothing without our setter.”

“Well, that’s obvious you’re a wing spiker of course you need a setter.” Oikawa just rolled his eyes. _High schoolers are so stupid._

“Yeah that’s what I thought at first but they said that I have no real skills and all I do is jump and I don’t have any specialty at all.”

“WHAT?! Who are those fuckers I swear to god-”

“Tooru language.” Suga eyed Oikawa who’s totally fuming from anger.

“I saw you play Shouyo and you’re not bad.” Kenma declared looking at Hinata.

“Don’t listen to them.” Akaashi pats Hinata’s back.

“Tell me their names and I will destroy them.” Oikawa demanded with seriousness that they don’t even know whether he was joking or not.

“Why are you so affected in this?” Suga asked for he knows that Oikawa never really pays much attention to the boy. Heck, they don’t even talk about anything else rather than volleyball. _Oh._

“Because _I_ honed his skills, _I_ taught him, I was basically the one who gives him tips and tricks and now they’re saying he has no skills? What the hell does that make me then? An incompetent teacher that’s what!”

Akaashi wanked Oikawa’s head with the rolled up newspaper and before Oikawa could glare at him Akaashi directed his eyes towards the boy who looks like he’s about to cry.

“I’m sorry, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s face softened and said, “Hey, hey, I’m not mad at you okay? I’m mad at those people who think they are so better at volleyball they could beat me.”

“What?”

“What?’

“What?”

“You don’t even play volleyball anym-”

“Shush Ken-chan. Anyway I refused of you not going to school because I don’t want you to give them the satisfaction that they already won. So get your butt up to school and kick their ass, okay?” Oikawa pats both Hinata’s shoulder and smiled at him encouragingly.

“You’re right! I’m sorry for giving everyone trouble.” He bowed his head then proceeded to pick up his milk on the table and downed it in one gulp. “I will improve myself then kick their butts!”

They were all smiling at him because they knew that once Hinata made up his mind he will try his best to achieve his goal. They pat his back wishing him good luck then he went upstairs to take a bath and prepare for school. Akaashi, fearing of being late because of the boy’s tendency to play on the shower he used the other restroom which doesn’t have any heater so when he come out from the bath Oikawa just gaped at him.

“Kei-chan is an alien, confirmed.” Oikawa looked at Kenma and Suga whose busy putting all the baked cupcakes and cakes freshly made yesterday to their glass display rack.  

“Everyone is alien to you, Tooru.” Suga replied.

“The water is literally freezing! I just don’t know how-” Before he could finish Kenma handed him a wet towel. “What is this?” The towel looks a bit worn out and it looks like it used to be white but now it looks like a rag.

Kenma simply replied, “Wipe the tables.” And returned to his work.

Oikawa just looked at him incredulously, “What?! I am the famous Oikawa Tooru and you’re asking me to wipe the tables?”

“You’re not doing anything.”

Oikawa walks toward Kenma and handed him the towel, “You wipe the tables and I’ll,” he grab the cake Kenma is holding, “help Kou-chan, okay?” He plastered a forced smile which made Kenma roll his eyes at him.

“Tooru, I hope you know that you’re the only waiter today so you’ll be wiping a lot of tables later.” Suga grinned at him as he saw Oikawa’s soul left his body.

“It’s chibi-chan’s job to wipe tables!” He whined. “Can’t I just be the barista today?”

Suga crossed his arms and stared at him, “No. The last time you’re a barista you gave people Iced coffee regardless of what their order is.”

“Hey at least it’s iced…”

“No.”

Oikawa sighed and he knows that this is a losing battle. He always win in everything and yet when it comes to argument with Suga he always lose. “We really need to hire a new waiter.”

“I already posted a wanted sign outside but there’s no one contacting us yet.” Kenma declared which just made Oikawa groan.

Kenma put on his black apron over his work uniform. He put his psp on his apron's front pocket and tied his hair neatly for hygiene purposes he was preparing his tools for drawing on cups of coffees; some were just needles for etching but he also took time to design their own stencils so whenever he’s not around they could use his designs easily. He also used it when there’s too many people on the café and using needles just took too much time. He might not be good in the kitchen nor socializing but everyone know that he makes the best coffee completed with cute designs that is sure to make everyone smile.

Everything was ready and all they were waiting was their chef and as soon as Akaashi and Hinata ran downstairs with their bags in their hands all ready for school there was a knock on the entrance. Seeing the familiar man Suga pressed the button beside him to unlock the door, “Asahi! What took you so long?”

The man with big stature was sweating and breathing heavily when he entered the room. Akaashi offered him to sit first before he could say anything and Suga give him a cold glass of water which he thankfully drink in one go.

“I’m s-sorry. T-they took me to the p-police station.” They all groaned in unison. “Again?!”

“I swear Asahi I think you need to shave that goatee of yours.” Oikawa points at his goatee with disgust on his face.

“Tried it. Didn’t work.” The man replied.

“What happened this time?” Kenma asked from the counter.

“Well, ” Asahi then told them about the lady who taught he’s been poking her ass. They made a huge scene at the train because he can’t really defend himself and he was too nervous so he couldn’t speak that made the problem worse. They went to the police station together with other witnesses but one lady confessed that it might just be her bag that’s poking the lady’s butt because she never saw him move while reading on the train and that is how he got himself out of the mess.

“That’s a wild ride from start to finish.” Oikawa deadpanned.

“Thank God someone saw you or else I would spend our vacation savings to bail you out!” Suga clutches his heart. He really doesn’t want Asahi to go to jail. He doesn’t deserve all of this just because of his appearance.

“Why would you bail him out?” Akaashi asks clearly confused. Asahi is their friend but Asahi unlike them, have a family and if ever anything happens they know his family will help him out first.

Suga was looking at their confused faces then it suddenly dawned on him, “Oh.”

“I can’t believe you would use our vacation savings.” Kenma said staring at Suga. “I mean, no offense Asahi.”

Asahi blushed and mumbled, “None taken.”

“Yeah. I feel so attacked right now.” Oikawa said seriously with his hands on his chest.

“Aw guys no. I just. I mean if ever he needs our help I just want to say that we are always here for him.” Suga smiled his hands resting on Asahi’s shoulder.

“Aw our Kou-chan is such a cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure now give me a kiss so I can do better at work today!” Oikawa peppered Suga with a lot of kisses that made him giggle; Hinata joined in and kiss him again, both cheeks this time and Akaashi gave him a kiss on the forehead and with that the two bid their goodbyes and left.

“Okay! Time to get to work!” Suga announced.

Oikawa went upstairs to get ready and Asahi changed in his uniform and went towards the kitchen to get started on things. He has always been grateful for Suga for hiring him despite of his appearance. Suga was the only one who hired him out of all the hundred restaurants he applied to even though his resume was good they didn’t hire him fearing that he was kind of a hoodlum that’s why he wouldn’t trade this work for the world. He might be a chef of a small café but he love it plus he get to control all the food and the pay is just a bonus. Suga gave him the creative freedom and that is enough for him. He smiled as he found a post it note on the fridge that reads, “Let’s do our best today as well! :)”

Looking at the sun peering on the glass walls of the café Suga have a feeling that it will be a nice day today. Everything was in place and they don’t even need to wait for five minutes when the customers start pouring in. One customer walked in that caught Suga’s eyes; he was wearing a black muscle shirt with gray shorts. Looking at his face it was clear that he was running or jogging or maybe one of the bikers who frequent on their cafe sometimes. He looked at him and their eyes met but instead of shying away the man gave him a toothy smile that may or may not have made him blush. Suga exhaled.

It will be a nice day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it even just a little bit? =))) Thank you for reading until the end. /kiss emoji/
> 
> This is a long fic I can feel it because they all have their story and this is like really really slow so i hope youre prepared for this. Btw, i'm sorry if I used a lot of dialogues thats just the way I write because i'm not really good in describing shit plus I mostly read mangas so.. but I promise i'll try to be better at writing or if anyone wants to be my beta reader :( =))
> 
> Anyway if you're interested or you wanna shout at me here's my tumblr:  
> humerusly.tumblr.com


	2. Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes happy to sad real fast. Forgive me. 
> 
> I hope the OiSuga friendship made up for it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated so fast I am on a roll my friends.
> 
> Also, it's not IwaOi without the angst.

Daichi didn’t know he was smiling at the man in front of him so he immediately straightened his expression. He was just taken a back at the beauty in front of him that he didn’t realized he was acting creepy though, he don’t know if it’s a blush that he saw from the man or he’s just too shy.

Seeing a line of people next to him he cleared his throat and said, “One hot black coffee,” he paused for a bit looking at the sizes of the cups; he was struggling what size to pick because it differs on how much coffee he needs to survive the whole day and thinking about the ruckus his roommates might have made while he’s gone he settled with, “make that large, please.”

“Do you want anything to accompany that, sir?” The man with the bright smile and perfect silver hair ask so charmingly that Daichi almost answered back “you” but he stopped himself.

“Uhm..is there anything you would like to recommend?” He heard the woman on his back groaned and although Daichi know that there’s a long line of people behind him waiting for coffee he doesn’t care as long as he could continue to talk with the cute cashier guy.

The man replied not missing a heartbeat, “Everything.” He was caught off guard by his reply that he didn’t know how to react but seeing the man’s face turned pink he knew he must have been embarrassed about it.

“Oh. Well that just makes it harder for me to pick now.” Daichi tried to help the guy but it looks like he just made it worse.

“I-I just we have a really amazing chef so everything is worth trying out but if this is your first time I suggest our French Bread, it’s one of our best seller.” The man smiled gaining his confidence back.

Daichi couldn’t help but smile in his little rambling so he just agreed and he’s sure he heard the man sighed of – was it relief? He clearly doesn’t know but the faint blush was still there. The man repeated his order in a microphone that seems to be directed at the kitchen he tried to pick who is the ‘amazing’ chef he was so proud of but he couldn’t make out who is it. His little investigation was interrupted when he heard the man spoke.

“That would be 600 yen, sir.”

Daichi handed him a couple of coins* which the man gladly took; their fingers brushed and Daichi couldn’t have imagined the tingling feeling on his chest. He blamed it on the after effects of jogging.

“Sir, are you going to eat here or do you want it to go?”

Daichi wanted to stay he really does but being away to their dorm not knowing if it’s on fire or if his laptop is drowning in water he figured he should probably go. It was a hard decision but his reports are much more important. “To go please.”

“Okay sir, just kindly wait here.” The pretty man directed him to sit on the cashier’s right side. It was a counter with limited bar stools and you could see the Barista making coffee if you leaned in a bit; there were already two people sitting so he just sat near the cashier to continue to admire the man with the silver hair. It was just his first time to see a man prettier than all the girls he’s been with. It made him curious that’s why he’s looking at the man’s movement like a hawk but when their eyes met he decided to stop and look around for a bit and he noticed that it was a pretty average café yet there were a lot of people lining up he figured it must have been the location because it’s near the university but he haven’t been here before until he noticed a lot of people passing by with a coffee in hand so may be the man wasn’t lying after all, maybe their chef really is amazing.

The café looks warm and cozy so Daichi decided that this will be his new place to hang out and not really because of the silver haired man. Daichi leans on girls more as far as he knows and even though he is also attracted to the same sex he’s never been with a man before but there’s just something about the man with the pretty smile that made him reconsider though, he will keep it to himself first until he decided if he wants to pursue his feelings or not.

Daichi decided then to hide the coffee shop from his friends and it will just be his little secret moreover, he loves to write his reports on coffee shops; it makes him feel at ease without the two little demon whispering in his ear and tempting him to go bar hopping every night because all he got from it were hangover and regret.

“Here you go. Please do come again.” The man with a pony tail placed a white cup of coffee with black birds design on it and he almost blushed when he noticed the design on the paper cup sleeve; it has the lettering “Crows Nest Cafe” on top of the drawing of a baby crow with silver hair a bit identical to the man in the cashier. He observed the other cups and saw that there are other designs, some were orange haired baby crows the other has brown hair and when he looked at the man sitting beside him they both have the same design which made him sighed in relief. It was just a coincidence, nothing else.

He stood up, mumbled a ‘thank you’ and left.

After thirty minutes, Oikawa emerged from upstairs. The people who knew him buzzed, some were containing their excitement of seeing him and some were wondering who he is. He walked down with his perfectly bouncy wavy hair that get him scouted to do shampoo commercials which he declined ‘politely’ because he reasoned he doesn’t use their products anyway and he only use the best and after that incident let just say nobody approached him about commercials anymore. He stepped out on the belt of the pole dividers with a sign that reads ‘personnel only’ with grace and he sashayed towards Suga which welcomed him with a tray, he huffed but he complied.

There were flashes and shutter sounds in which Oikawa responded with a smile and a wave. The girls who know him are blushing and silently squealing and most of them were frequenting the café just to see him. Suga is grateful but sometimes it disrupts the business because most of them will order just one cup of coffee and stay for there for hours just to stare at his friend, though he couldn’t blame them because Oikawa really is good looking added to the fact that he mostly writes tragic love stories which made the girls think that he is such a deep, deep man but it’s actually quite the opposite.

“Oikawa-san, when will you release the third part of _“Lonely Hearts”_?” One of the two girl asked while Oikawa was wiping their table. It was Oikawa’s first work and also his biggest break because it gathered a lot of good reviews from critics and it even earned him lots of awards, may it be local or international. The response was so strong so he made a part two of it and now there were talks about making a movie out of it which he still hasn’t discussed with his company.

 Oikawa haven’t had any idea that his story would explode like that. He aspires to be a pro in volleyball but shit happens and now he can’t play anymore so he quit his job as a prostitute and stayed with Suga who already have the café at that time and with nothing to do in his hands he turned to one of his hobbies; writing and at first he wrote bits of pieces of his experiences as a prostitute like a journal only with minor additions and subtractions of details but when he ask Suga to read it he was woken up in the middle of the night with his best friend crying his heart out telling him that he should make it as a book and so he did. Suga provided him the financial assistance to published his book and voila! He’s now one of the famous and richest writers in Japan yet here he is now serving customers.

“I want to know too! And is Toshi ever going to have his happy ending?” said the other girl on the opposite side of the chair. Toshiro is the main protagonist of the novel. He is a prostitute who told stories about his work and the people he meet; it has such a melancholic feel that people couldn’t help but cry in almost every scene. Because the character may not have a strong moral yet he helps people even though he’s the one who needs it the most. Toshiro was modeled with his and Suga’s experiences and they were always caught surprised when people pity the character so much because for them what they went through were just everyday occurrences when you’re in the business but, the people thought that it was just so sad it left them crying for days.

The story has its realness feel to it that It even created rumors that the Toshiro guy is real and there were conspiracy theories on the internet that Oikawa was really Toshiro and it sparked a rumor that Oikawa is a prostitute which he didn’t deny nor confirm and it works because the rumor died down also because of his fans who protected his honor. He was touched but also cackling on the inside because no one in his customers would testify that they slept with a prostitute and it works on his favor.

“Tell you what, if you buy all the food on the menu I’ll give you a hint.” The girls deflated and Oikawa just gave them a wink.

“You’re so mean, Oikawa-san.” The girl pouts at him and Tooru just thank the gods that he was gay as fuck so it didn’t work on him. Oikawa didn’t said anything but he sends them a knowing smile and returned to work.

After hours of serving almost hundreds of customers the people coming to the shop became lesser and lesser, Suga realized that it must have been because it’s already 11:00 am and it only means that people are getting busier so he asked Kenma to have his lunch first with Asahi which he happily obeyed as he went inside the kitchen.

“You’re so mean Kou-chan I should have been the first one to have lunch.” Oikawa whined he was a bit hungry and serving customers isn’t a joke.

“That’s your punishment for being late.” Suga reasoned which made the man groaned in response.

“But I was late for one hour! One hour Kou-chan! Have pity!”

“And that’s why you have to wait for one hour.” Suga’s sterned face turned to smile when he saw a customer walked in. Oikawa just slumped his face on the table he doesn’t have the energy to deal with another customer so he’ll let Suga do the job.

“Welcome!” Suga greeted cheerfully. The man was looking around as if looking for someone; he pulled out his phone from his pocket stared at it and looked around again. Suga can’t take the man’s distressed face anymore so he approached him and asked, “Is there anything I can help you with, sir?”

The man a bit surprised furrowed his eyebrows and replied, “Ah yeah..Is Oikawa Tooru here? You know the famous writer? I went to his apartment and there’s a sign that if I can’t find who I’m looking for there I could find them here. But I don’t see him anywhere..” The man trailed off when Oikawa approached him with a smile on his face.

“I heard you were looking for me.”

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime you’re new editor. Can we talk?”

Oikawa clicked his tongue which made Suga looked at him sternly. “Are you the one who didn’t showed up last night?” he asked.

“Yes and I would like to talk to you about that so please can we talk in private?”

Oikawa was about to snapped at him but Suga interfered, “Please use the space upstairs.” Oikawa gaped at him feeling betrayed but Suga just pushed him to go upstairs and Oikawa mentally cursed his best friend.

Oikawa was stomping his feet like a little child that he is while walking upstairs. Iwaizumi followed him quietly when they reached the top he was greeted with two bean bags, one black and the other one red, and a small coffee table; beside that however, is a big futon with a couple of clothes and pillows scattered on it.  Oikawa sat down on the black one cross his arms and asked, a bit snappish, “So, what do you want?”

 _Patience._ Iwaizumi breathes and replied, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to meet up with you last night I wasn’t aware that I am your new editor I was just informed this morning and I-“

Oikawa cuts him off, “Puhlease. Save your excuses for someone else, okay? I’m busy and I already told the company this morning to fire you.” Oikawa was about to stand up when Iwaizumi felt something in him snap so he stood up and faced the man in front of him.

“You’re not the only one busy, you know! There are a lot of authors waiting for me and _this_ is my only free time but I chose to talk to you! I talk to you in person just to freaking apologize about failing to meet you last night which isn’t even my fucking fault!”

“Listen here-”

“No! You listen to me Oikawa Tooru. You can’t just fire people like throwing out trash okay?! I’m so sick of seeing half of my editors quitting because of you! Have you even thought about the mouths they were supposed to feed, huh? The people who relies on them? Their reputation and fucking pride? No! You only think about yourself! And a piece of advice: stop seducing my editors and throwing them out when you got tired of toying with their feelings.”

Oikawa laughs dry and humorless that it actually sends shiver on Iwaizumi’s spine, “Is that what they’re telling you? _I_ seduced them?” Oikawa let out a chuckle but his eyes were vacant of mischievousness, “Oh my god this is rich.”

Oikawa pushed his index finger on Iwaizumi’s chest with a bit of forced that he step back on reflex, “Now listen here, iwaizumi Hajime,” Oikawa spat at him. “Your editors _came onto me_ , okay? They were the ones giving me dirty glances, touching my thighs, touching my penis they were basically molesting me. I could even file a case of sexual harassment but what did I do, huh? I gave them what they want! I had sex with them! It’s not my fault that they weren’t even contented with that! Now tell me, Iwaizumi Hajime should I file a case and destroy their lives, their families and reputation or should I just fire them without any problems?” Oikawa was trembling with anger he was trying to control his emotions because he always get emotional when his angry and he hate that part of himself so much.

Iwaizumi just stared at him opening his mouth and closing it then finally he uttered, “They won’t do that.” He said to Oikawa but it came out more like a question. He was trying to convince himself that his co-workers won’t do that. The people he trusted, the people he took pity on, the people who knows him for years. But then he remembered the whispers, the rumors even the late night talks about how much a good lay Oikawa is. It all makes sense now. He gulped. He needs some air.

“I’m sorry, I..gotta go.” Iwaizumi was running downstairs when Oikawa shouted, “Don’t ever come back!”

Oikawa’s slumped down on the floor fighting the tears that was about to fall. “I seduced his men?! What a fucking joke!” He grab the small coffee table and throw it downstairs which made a crashing noise. He wasn’t even contented with the table so he grab the bean bags and throw it too. He was so angry at him, at his editors but most of all he was angry at himself for not being able to turn down sexual invitations. He was about to grab the futon when Suga saw him and that’s where the tears came flooding in.

“Kou-chan...” Oikawa croaked with tears streaming down his face and it was enough for Suga to run up to him and hug him tight.

“What happened?” Suga asked rubbing Oikawa’s back comfortingly.

“He said it was my fault Kou-chan..why is it always my fault?” Oikawa looked up at him and it reminded Suga that behind all the façade there was always this fragile boy who needs his protection.

Suga cupped Oikawa’s face, “Hey now, you did nothing wrong, okay? No matter what it is, it was never your fault. You know I’ll always believe in you.”

“Even if I kill someone?” Oikawa asked and Suga just smiled at him wiping his tears.

“Even if you kill someone. We’ll burn it together, okay?”

“Why burn?”

“Because knowing you, you’ll leave traces of your fingerprints on the body so it’s better to burn it so you won’t get caught. Without the body it will just be filed as a missing person and it will give us time to escape to Antartica.”

“Why would we need to escape when we burned all the evidence?” Oikawa asked, a bit curious, his anger gone.

“Because there’s no perfect crime.” Suga declared a bit proudly.

“You know I’m quite proud and scared that you know all of that.” The statement made Suga chuckle.

“Well, you know what they say, always have plans for everything, even getting away with murder.”

Oikawa hugged and squeezed his best friend, “I love you, Kou-chan.”

“I love you too.” He pats his back once again and said, “Now go wipe your nose and we’ll eat lunch. Do you want to come down or do you want me to eat here with you?”

Oikawa grabbed Suga’s apron and said, “Eat with me here?”

“Okay.”

They were on their own little world that they didn’t realized that there were a pair of golden cat eyes watching them.

“Well, it looks like you’re okay now.” Kenma said still staring at the two but there was a hint of concern in his eyes that you would definitely missed if you don’t know him pretty well.

“I’ll get our food and I’ll be right back.” Suga offered to Oikawa who just nods his head.

“No need. I’ll just bring your food here. Also, don’t worry about the mess or the shop I can handle it for two hours.” He declared and left.

Oikawa snorted, “You know, Ken-chan is sweet and all but he just gave you a deadline isn’t he?”

Suga chuckled and replied, “Yes. Yes he did.”

Kenma delivered their food which Oikawa accepts gratefully he was starving and his little episode earlier just added to his hunger. He savored every bite of his pasta and Suga stared fondly at his friend. He preferred his best friend like this, devouring his food with no care in the world. He mentally blamed himself that it was his fault; if only he didn’t forced Oikawa to talk with that man. He looks like a trustworthy person and Suga was also getting tired of Oikawa firing his editors for reasons he doesn’t want to disclose with him but seeing the way he acted earlier he knew that there was something more about it other than his usual reason of “he pissed me off”. _What is it that you’re hiding from me?_ Suga thought looking at Oikawa. He didn’t realized that he let out a sighed.

Oikawa stared at him and frown, “Kou-chan what’s the matter?”

“I just.. I felt so stupid I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have forced you to talk to that guy.” Oikawa stopped eating and held Suga’s hand.

“Stop this or I’ll get angry.”

“Tooru, just accept my apology or I won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

Oikawa sighs and nod, “Fine, fine. One favor though, no more wiping tables.”

“No.” Suga replied without missing a beat.

“Damn.” _Well at least he tried._

“Tooru as long as we don’t have any new waiter you’ll forever be wiping tables when Keiji and Shouyou were at school.” Suga explained and Oikawa just nods putting a forkful of pasta on his mouth.

They returned to eating their food and Kenma is having anxiety attack when he realized he’s the only one in the counter. He already busied himself in cleaning the mess Oikawa made and after finishing his task it finally sink in that it  was the first time that he was ever alone in the counter, his hair tied up which widened his vision even more* and he’s the one handling the cashier which makes the matter worse. He silently watched the entrance hoping people wouldn’t come he even planned to ask Asahi to switch with him but they were just both hopeless case in socializing and talking to people. He can’t take the hammering on his chest anymore and anytime he might have a panic attack or heart attack he doesn’t even know the difference anymore so he decided to switch the sign into close and it gave him an instant relief.

After an hour or so the customers trapped in the café left and Kenma was just busied himself on his PSP when he heard a knock. He looked up to saw who it was and he couldn’t help the wash of relief he felt when he saw a familiar face. Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the ‘closed’ sign.

“Hey, why are we clo-”

“Don’t tell Koushi.” Kenma blurted out which is so uncharacteristically even for him that it made him blush.

“Where is he?” Akaashi ask with a bit of worry on his tone. He knows that Suga wouldn’t leave Kenma alone on the cashier. They know about Kenma’s fear of many people especially the crowd so there must be something that happened to make Suga asked Kenma operate the cashier alone.

“Upstairs.” Akaashi was about to go upstairs but Kenma hold on to his blazer.

“Tooru and him are talking you should probably wait for,” He paused and looked at the clock, “twenty minutes.”

“Did something happen?” Akaashi asked removing his blazer and heading towards the restroom to change on his work uniform.

“Tooru was crying and throwing stuff.” They both just stared at each other with understanding. They don’t even need to go deeper on what happened because they already know. That’s the common thing about them, Kenma and Akaashi were kinds of people who give the other space so they could organize their thoughts whenever they were having episodes; they would asked when the other calmed down but most of the times they won’t ask questions but they will always listen.

When Akaashi was changing his clothes Kenma flipped the sign again and as if on cue he heard footsteps going down the stairs. Suga saw him and smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry Kenma you need to watch the store by yourself.”

“It’s okay. Kei’s here. ” He pointed out the blazer on the chair.

“Oh.” Suga looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 2pm that may be why they don’t have any customers. Akaashi emerged from the bathroom wearing his work clothes and went to put his bag and dirty clothes upstairs after a few minutes he came back and asked Suga.

“He looks bad. What happened?”

Suga sighed. “I don’t really know all I just saw the man leaving and I heard Tooru shouting at the man not to come back here then he started throwing the coffee table and the bean bags.”

“Wait. What man?”

“He claimed to be Tooru’s new editor so I trusted him but I guess I shouldn’t have?” Suga stared at them but it looks like he was talking to himself, “but he looks so trustworthy.” He reasoned. The man really did look decent that’s why he couldn’t help but wonder what did he said to make Oikawa cry like that.

“If he made Tooru cry then we should just make sure that he won’t appear here again.” Kenma announced and Akaashi nods his head.

“Kenma’s right now tell us what he looks like.”

Suga began describing what the man looks like and he even remembered the given name the man gave earlier and they made sure to watch all the customers who enter the shop and they decided that they wouldn’t accept any visitors for Oikawa for the whole day.

The day went by uneventfully, Asahi bid his goodbye and so they closed the shop early when there were no more customers and it made Suga relaxed. Now, they were just loitering on the café and waiting for Hinata who’s awfully late; he usually went home at eight and sometimes nine when their practice got extended but it’s already passed nine and he always, always told them that he’s going to be late but today there wasn’t any call at all and that’s when Suga begin to panicked. He reached out for his phone on the drawer under the cashier register and search for Hinata’s coach’s name.

“Hello, I’m the guardian of Hinata Shouyou is he still at school?” Suga inquired a bit anxious.

“Oh! Hinata! He went home with his father an hour ago. He says he doesn’t feel well. Didn’t he tell you?”

Suga felt his face turned pale as he dropped his phone. Akaashi and Kenma looked alarmed; Akaashi grab Suga’s phone and ask the man on the other line.

“Where is he?”

“I just told you his father-” Akaashi felt a cold run down on his spine he clicked the end call button and looked at Kenma, panic visible on his eyes.

“Kei, what is it? Where is Shouyou?”

“He’s with his father.”

“Shit!” They turned towards the familiar voice and looked up to see, Oikawa who possibly heard the whole thing.

Suga’s head was spinning. Out of all the people he needs to protect Shouyou from, it was from his father. Yet now Hinata was with him and he doesn’t have any clue where to find him. _He failed._ He failed to protect his friend. He broke his promise to the boy that his father will never lay a hand on him ever again. It didn’t even occur to him that the monster would do that.

_It didn’t even occur to him._

That was it. That was the main problem he didn’t realized. He thought the fight was over, he thought the monsters were gone but who was he kidding. They were always there no matter how many times they bury it because here they are now all their nightmares resurfacing again like ghosts who will forever haunt them.

Maybe Suga was wrong, Maybe Mondays sucks after all.

 

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. Ok now the shit's going down man. I swear this wasn't supposed to happen but I want you guys to have a glimpse of their past so i'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed? 
> 
> Ok so here's what the asterisk means:  
> *coins = because in japan the higher currency in coin is 500 yen (dont ask me why)  
> *Kenma's hair = It stated in canon that Kenma has long hair because he doesn't like a wide vision because it makes him anxious. You can read this on his wikia. :) 
> 
> I think thats it?  
> Lol. Forgive the little slip of murder trivia there. I just love crime shows sue me. 
> 
> Fun fact: I almost got teary eyed writing about Oikawa and Iwaizumi scene idek why i just felt emotional? Idk I think i just have a knack on seeing strong character break down to pieces. I'm so sorry, don't worry Iwaizumi will come back. :D 
> 
> This is unedited so pls excuse my poor word choices and grammar.  
> 


	3. The sunshine came back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poor sunshine child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on writer's block so i'm sorry for the late upload but here it is!

The kid was sitting on a dingy room with no windows and the only visible light is the one under the door in front of him; he heard footsteps and that’s where the boy began to tremble, he was hugging his legs and the tears started pouring down his eyes.

 The door opened and he begged,   
__  
“Please don’t.”  
  
The shadow grabbed the kid and whispered, __  
  
“This is all your fault.”

Oikawa shot up straight, his eyes wide open and he was breathing heavily. He could hear the beating of his heart on his ears, he shivered as he wiped the sweat on his forehead. It’s been ages since he last dreamt about _that_. He looked around in their dimly lit room and noticed a pair of eyes were looking at him with worry.

“Tooru, are you okay?” Kenma asked turning off his PSP.

“Yeah. Yeah. It’s just a nightmare.” Kenma stared at him and Oikawa knows he doesn’t believe him but knowing Kenma, he won’t pry.

“Do you want me to get you some water?”

“Yeah. That would be nice, thanks.” Oikawa forced a smile as Kenma walked down the stairs.

They’ve been sleeping in the café for two days in a row now since Hinata started missing. They only use the café every Sunday night for their sleepovers because Suga insisted that they should have family days and that’s what they agreed on but, since Hinata’s disappearance they couldn’t go back to their apartment knowing one of them is missing and that’s how they ended up cramming themselves into one big futon.  

Kenma appeared with a glass of water and a pitcher. He gave the glass to Oikawa and put the pitcher down on their new coffee table. Kenma returned on staring at him as Oikawa gulped down his water. He knew that Kenma was waiting if he wanted to talk about it or not so he could either resume his game or he could get some sleep which is impossible because they know that these past two nights Kenma haven’t had any good sleep at all.

“Why are you still awake Ken-chan?” Oikawa asked, concerned.

Sensing that Oikawa wouldn’t talk about his nightmare Kenma grabbed his PSP to resume what he’s been playing a while ago, “Can’t sleep.” He mumbled.

Oikawa sighed and put his empty glass on the coffee table in front of him then he moved to face Kenma and rest his hand on his shoulder, “You know we’ll find him right?” 

Kenma paused his game and looked up at him, “It’s been two days, Tooru.”

“Two days, Three days, One week, One year no matter what happens we won’t stop until we find him, okay?”

Kenma nods and bit his lower lip, “It’s just… It’s been two days and we don’t know if…” he trailed off not finishing his sentence but Oikawa knew what he was trying to say. They all know. The longer Hinata’s missing the greater the damage and the worst thing is they don’t know how and where to find him. They did everything they could already. They notified the school about Hinata’s father even Hinata’s coach offered his help and although they want to send out flyers, they know Hinata wouldn’t want his face scattered everywhere making his friends and classmates worry was unnecessary when they knew who his captor is so, they decided that every morning they would just ask around if anyone saw him but there’s no progress at all. Suga even close the shop with the disguised of “under construction” but the truth is no matter how much they tried to act normal they just couldn’t, even Asahi offered his help which they were grateful of.

“I know but we’ll figure this one out. We always do.” Oikawa reassured him and Kenma just nods without saying anything. He knows they won’t let anything bad happen to Hinata but he just couldn’t help worrying about him because he knows what he’s been through and just thinking of him going through it again, he couldn’t help the uneasiness he was feeling.

He was the one who found Shouyou just how Akaashi found him although his situation is a bit different. Akaashi saw him, no, he saved him when he was in his lowest and he is forever thankful for that; in Shouyou’s case, on the other hand, he noticed it. He noticed the signs so he offered his help and the next thing he know Hinata was sobbing his eyes out and clinging to him. It was a surreal experience because Kenma has always selfishly thought that he was the only one suffering and yet when he met Suga and the others that’s where he realized that there were a lot of people like him, some of them even had worst.

He love them and treat them as a family but Kenma can’t talk about what happened to him without going into his panic mode; he tried talking about it once with Shouyou and Akaashi but nothing came out but wheezing and hyperventilation. He was scared, not just because of what they are going to say to him but he was scared that the memories will start flooding back and he doesn’t know if he could still live if that happens. The good thing about living with them is they didn’t force Kenma to talk about his past and that gives him a reason to forget about it slowly but he knows he was just fooling himself.

Oikawa patted the pillow beside him which distracted Kenma with his thoughts. “Why don’t we just sleep for today then you can join me and Kou-chan to search for him tomorrow?” Oikawa offered. The statement itself made Kenma’s eyes lit up. He has always been the one tasked to look over the shop while they go on their search hunt because they know how much Kenma hate crowded places. He hates the crowd because it brings up bad memories but he never told them that. They just believed that Kenma is anxious around people and they just accepted it without asking questions, to Kenma’s relieved.

“What about the shop?”  
  
“We’ll ask Asahi to look for the shop for us. I’ll contact him tomorrow now let’s get some sleep.”

Kenma can’t help his thoughts drift to their orange haired friend hoping he was okay. He laid down and felt the fatigue on his body. He could even feel his eyes surrendering to sleep. Oikawa, on the other hand, watched over him until he was sure that  Kenma was already asleep. He stood up and moved towards the coffee table where his laptop rests. He knows he won’t be able to go back to sleep so he decided to pass time by writing his manuscript.

And for the first time in months Oikawa wrote about Toshiro again.

 

Suga woke up and saw Oikawa drinking tea while in front of his laptop. He rubbed his eyes trying to get a clearer view of him. Looking at the glasses Oikawa’s wearing and the redness on the side of his eyes Suga knows that he pulled an all nighter. He stretched out and stared at his best friend.

 “Something bothering you?” he asked.

Oikawa just peered at him with a faint smile, “It’s nothing.”

Suga sighed he already knows what this is about. He knows the atmosphere around them has been gloomy lately and he’s been beating himself up to it although, the others don’t show their disapproval to him, he knows. He was the one responsible for Hinata and yet he wasn’t able to protect him like he promised. Hinata is with his father and it’s been two days and its killing him knowing that he’s out there needing his help yet he couldn’t do anything.

“I’m sorry.” Suga mumbled.

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows and shut his laptop down. He sat down next to Suga whose covering his face with the palm of his hands.

“I’m sorry. This thing with Shouyou must be getting to you and Tooru I don’t want to-”

“Hey, hey Kou-chan look at me.” Oikawa pried off Suga’s hands on his face, “This isn’t about chibi-chan – okay maybe a little bit but not entirely. And you’re the one who’s clearly most affected than all of us since he disappeared I mean, just look at you! You need to eat.”

Oikawa didn’t noticed his friend’s sudden changed in physique not until last night when he carefully observed them when they were sleeping and that’s where it hit him that Suga has lost a huge amount of weight. It has only been two days but the stressed and the general negligence of health must have taken a toll on Suga’s body. Oikawa mentally cursed himself for not noticing it earlier.

“I can’t eat knowing that his out there in need of our help.” Suga reasoned but Oikawa just throws him with an ‘are you serious look’.

“Well, he won’t be happy if he came back seeing you all skin and bones.”

Suga chuckled because just imagining Hinata’s shocked expression combined with his ‘guwahs’ and his ‘wooohs’ makes Suga feel warm inside. He really miss the boy. Shouyou may be the youngest out of all of them and often clumsy in his own way but Suga knew just how important the boy is in their life. He was the added sunshine in their everyday lives and they won’t trade it for the world.

Before Oikawa could reply they heard the familiar doorbell ring and Oikawa hugs and kissed Suga’s cheeks before declaring that he’ll unlock Asahi downstairs. He messaged the man about the search today so he was expecting him but what greeted him is the missing orange haired boy that they were all crazily looking for this past two days.

“Chibi-chan!” He hurriedly unlock the door to welcome Hinata and another boy inside. Going by the bandage on Hinata’s right foot, the bandages on the different parts on his body, and the other boy with the jet black hair that’s assisting Hinata to walk, it was clear that something went terribly wrong. Before Oikawa could ask who the other boy is, Suga’s voice interrupted them.

“Oh my God Shouyou!” He took in the view in front of him and he hurriedly ran to Hinata helping the other boy assist him in sitting down. Hinata mumbles a ‘thank you’ and the boy just huffs but there was concern on his face despite his sharp glare.

Suga didn’t realized that he was crying until he felt Oikawa rubbing his back comfortingly. “Oh god, oh god, I thought…” Suga trailed off as he knelt down and hugged the boy and Hinata couldn’t help but let some few tears fall too because he was so, so scared but now he felt safe more than ever and he know he was home.

“Are you okay? Do I have to call the hospital? Did he do this to you? Where is he?” Suga couldn’t helped but barraged him with a lot of questions. He was worried sick and now seeing the boy covered in bruises and bandages he couldn’t help the anger bubbling inside of him.

Hinata wipes the tears on his eyes and smiled weakly, “I’m okay now Koushi don’t worry. Kageyama helped me.” He pointed out to the man beside him who’s sporting a faint blush on his face.

Suga stood up and hugged Kageyama. He gave him a heartfelt thank you which made the boy even redder.

 “I-I- I didn’t do anything.” The boy replied still red in the face.

“Guys meet Kageyama Tobio, he’s my friend in school and also our setter.”

Oikawa just gave him a smile then moved his attention to Hinata, he doesn’t have time for him right now. Suga glared at his friend, excused Oikawa’s behavior and introduced himself to the boy.

Oikawa was facing Hinata and asked, “I’m glad you’re fine chibi-chan but where is he?” He wouldn’t let that bastard get away again.

Hinata gulped Oikawa’s scary mode always made him nervous, “I-I honestly don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” It was Suga’s turn to ask.

“I- it was a bit blurry and all I know is Kageyama helped me…”

“Well then, we’ll talk about that later. I’ll contact the police about this. I’m just happy that you’re back.” Suga ruffled Hinata’s hair gently and he moved towards the counter trying to look for drinks.

“Wait. You’re just going to leave it like that?” Oikawa protests.

“I’m sure they are both exhausted Tooru.” Oikawa turned to look at the two boys and they sure do look tired.

“But Kou-chan! Are we not going to do something about that bastard?!”

“We would and we’re not going to stop until he rots in jail. Shouyou said he doesn’t know where he is so it’s better to just leave it to the police. I know it may sound weird but I’m just happy that Shouyou’s back. I can deal with him later. ” Suga gave him a knowing look.

Oikawa smiled. He really need to stop worrying. He knows Suga is a kind person, he could even rival saints but he knows that if one of them is hurt by someone he would do everything to make that person pay. Oikawa then just decided to wake Kenma and Akaashi before they sulked about it later, “I should probably wake them up.” he declared and went upstairs.  

Suga observed the two in front of him who’s still bickering and he asked, “Do you want anything to eat? Drink? How about some milk?” Kageyama’s eyes lit up and Suga couldn’t helped but chuckle.

“Milk it is.” He went to the kitchen and grabbed their fresh milk from the fridge. He poured it on two glasses and put it down in front of the two boys.

“I’ll prepare some breakfast but it will take a while is that okay?”

“You don’t have to Koushi, Kageyama’s brother cook us breakfast and it was delicious!” Hinata boasted as if he was boasting about his own brother and Suga raised one of his eyebrows.

“Really? Even better than Asahi’s?”

Hinata thought for a bit then he answered, “Nope! Asahi’s cooking is NYOOM and Iwaizumi-san’s cooking is VWOOM! They are totally different.” He explained as if what he said totally makes sense.

“Iwaizumi?” Suga felt like he heard that name before then it clicks. Same black hair, same glare but they have different surnames then Suga realized that it wasn’t that really important after all because he could already see the resemblance. He was about to ask more but he was interrupted by Akaashi and Kenma.

“Shouyo!” They both shouted startling Hinata who in return gave them his widest grin.

“I miss you guys!” They group hug and Suga was on the verge of crying again because just seeing their happy faces makes his chest tight and warm inside. He joined in the hug and yanked Oikawa to join in who just sigh but he complied anyway. Now they are all complete.

After the commotion and the comforting words Hinata suddenly blurted out, “I’m sorry for making you   guys worry.” he smiled sheepishly. Oikawa was about to remind Hinata that it was not his fault but the boy standing near him hit Hinata on the back of his head and said, “How many times do I have to tell you, you don’t need to say sorry, dumbass!”

“Aw! Kageyama you-!” Hinata was about to counter attack but he winced when he stretched out his arm.

“See? You’re such an idiot!” Kageyama huffed tightening his hold on his sling bag.

“Hey you! You may be a friend of chibi-chan but no one’s allowed to hurt him, is that clear?” Oikawa glared at the boy who looked down and nods clearly embarrassed with his past action.

“Hey, Tooru be nice.” Suga eyed Oikawa who rolled his eyes at them. Suga didn’t know if Oikawa’s sixth sense can feel that the boy was related to the man he clearly and passionately loathe two days ago.

“Well, uhm… I need to go to school.” Kageyama move towards the door then stopped on his tracks when he remembers something. “T-t-thank you for the milk.” He bowed facing them, his cheeks flushed then he left hurriedly.

“Thank Iwaizumi-san for me!” Hinata shouted but Kageyama was already too far away to hear it.

“Iwaizumi?” Akaashi looked at Oikawa who in turn looked at Hinata who just stared at them.

“Please tell me his name is not Hajime.” Oikawa almost begged. There are a lot of people with the surname Iwaizumi and surely he was just being paranoid but when he saw Hinata’s eyes shine, he knew he’s screwed.

“How did you know?” Hinata asked excitedly and they all groaned in unison.

“Okay no need to panic guys there are a lot of Iwaizumi Hajime in this world and for all we know this guy might be a doctor or something right, chibi-chan?” Oikawa asked with a crazy look in his eyes as if daring Hinata to disagree with him but the boy was in deep thought so he didn’t noticed all of them waiting for his answer.

“No, no he’s Kageyama’s step brother and he’s also an editor! Did you know that he edited that one famous volleyball manga that I really really like…” The sounds trailed off as Oikawa stopped breathing it was oblivious to Hinata the worried faces his friends were giving to the certain brunette so he just continued on talking but Oikawa couldn’t hear any of it because his mind is wandering somewhere else, “he switched to novels now though because of some problems at work, well that’s what he said anyway.” Hinata stopped talking and looked at their faces then asked, “Wait. Is there something wrong?” The question snapped Oikawa out of his thoughts.

Kenma answered back before Oikawa could go in his rant about his hatred to the editor, “Nothing. We’re just happy that you seem…normal.”

Hinata smiled, “I’m okay, really. I just got a sprained ankle and sore ribs but I’m fine.” They knew he wasn’t lying because Hinata is an obvious liar but there was a hint of sadness on his voice and Suga didn’t overlooked that.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Suga asked as they gathered around him.

Hinata breathes then he began to tell them the story, “He went to school and I know I shouldn’t listen to him or even entertain him but he told me my mother and Natsu was back here in Japan and they are only going to stay for a week. He looks like a changed person and he was kind and he told me Natsu wants to see us complete again and that she misses me. I know I shouldn’t believe him but it was Natsu. I miss her. ” There was a lump on his throat but he tried to ignore it as he continued his story, “He told me that we would meet them at the restaurant but as we were walking I started to get uneasy so when I started asking him a lot of questions that’s when he got mad…” he paused, “and then he hit me.”

Kenma gripped Hinata’s hand for comfort and Oikawa told him that if he can’t continue it’s okay they won’t pry anymore but Hinata answered back, “You guys deserved to know. I let you guys worry and I-”

He was cut off by Suga, “It’s not your fault that we worry about you.”

Akaashi nods and said, “You’re not obliged to tell us if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable sharing this with you guys like you said, you guys are my family. I’m just disappointed with myself because when he hit me, I froze” He looked at his hands as if reminiscing the feeling. “I-I thought I was fine, I thought I could already fight back but I froze. I couldn’t even shout for help. It’s like my body remembers and then suddenly I was that kid again and I couldn’t do anything. He was shouting at me but I couldn’t hear him. I felt numb and I didn’t know how long it took but I couldn’t feel anything anymore then it stopped and the next thing I know is there was a shadow in front of me then I was out.”  Hinata finished his story still a bit dazed the memory is a bit hazy and all he remembered was the fear he felt that night.

Suga didn’t hide that he was in fact, sobbing because how could anyone hurt someone like Shouyou; he was a bright boy who’s nice to anyone and he didn’t do anything wrong that’s why Suga’s heart felt so heavy because Hinata didn’t deserved all of the bad things that happened to him. Oikawa was comforting Suga who gave a sympathetic look on Shouyou’s side. They didn’t said anything because they know ‘sorrys’ and ‘it will be okay’ don’t really do much. They know, they all have been there so Akaashi and Kenma just gave comforting touches to Hinata and they couldn’t help the anger and the sadness they felt for the boy. They exchanged glances and they knew that they were all just thinking the same thing; the bastard really needs to pay, triple.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to contact you guys because I just woke up last night and I still couldn’t move my body and I was so tired so I just went back to sleep.” Hinata explained.

“Wait. You’re telling me that Iwaizumi guy didn’t even contact the police when he found out you were injured?!” Oikawa was right he shouldn’t feel grateful to the guy because he was an ass through and through. “Does it ever occurred to him that you might be missing?”

“Uh…Iwaizumi-san just returned today. Kageyama is the one who skipped school to take care of me.” Hinata blushed. He doesn’t even know why he’s blushing but it sounded so embarrassing.

“Oh. Then that explains it.” Suga stated. If Kageyama skipped school then it means that he doesn’t know that they were looking for Hinata all over the place.

“Does he have any phone?” Akaashi inquired.

“Kageyama doesn’t have a phone or a telephone.”

“But he still saw you! That Iwaizumi really is an incapable human being. I mean, he should have informed the authorities or asked them for missing persons when he saw you.” Oikawa insisted, he was still on about making Iwaizumi a bad guy.

“Oh no! I told Kageyama to keep what happened to me as a secret so Iwaizumi-san knows that I was just involved in an accident. He was the one who called for their family doctor to fix me up this morning and he also cook us breakfast!” Hinata said enthusiastically and Oikawa just groaned.

“Do you have a problem with him?” Hinata asked curiously.

“Yes but I’m not petty enough to ask you not to be friends with them…or him.”

“No Tooru, if you don’t want me to. I won’t-”

“No. I’m a grown up chibi-chan,” Oikawa paused and glared at Kenma who rolled his eyes at him, “I can handle this.” He reassured him while patting the boy’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you just rest upstairs? I’m sure you’re still tired.” Suga was about to assist Shouyou to stand up but Kenma told Suga that he’ll help Hinata instead so Kenma supported his friend going upstairs until they were finally out of sight.

Suga was having mixed feelings about what to do with Iwaizumi. Sure, he wants to thank the man for what he did but Suga still can’t forgive him to what he did to his best friend. He was conflicted but he figured that, that issue can wait so he will just deal with the most important matter on hand; finding Shouyou’s father. Suga contacted the police and may or may not have threatened them to find the man or else they will lose their job and he also ordered them to give him news if they caught him as soon as possible.

“I forgot how scary you are when you’re serious, Kou-chan.” Oikawa was smirking at him clearly proud of Suga. Akaashi was also smiling.

“I just want to get this over with so we could go back to our _normal_ lives.” Suga exhaled.

“What are we going to do about Iwaizumi?” Akaashi asked his gaze on Oikawa.

“You guys could thank him but let me stay out of it, okay?”

“Okay.” Oikawa was about to protest but when he heard about their reply he did a double take.

“Wait. That’s it? Okay? You’re not going to force me to talk to him?” He asked looking at them suspiciously.

“Tooru we know what he did to you. You wouldn’t be crying like that without a reason so I know it’s bad.” Suga explained.

“We won’t force you unless you actually want to talk to him then, by all means.” Akaashi teased.

“Ew no!” Oikawa admits that he’s not that angry with him anymore because of what he did for Hinata but it doesn’t changed the fact that he hurt his feelings. “I don’t want to see him ever again.”

“I think that won’t happen anytime soon.” Suga locked his eyes outside and moved to unlock the door.

Oikawa’s eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Suga looked at the two men, “Asahi…” he paused then turned to the other man beside him, “Iwaizumi.”

“What are you doing here?” Oikawa asked not hiding the anger on his tone.

Asahi was sweating heavily and he looked so scared that Suga fear that he would faint then and there.

“I-I-I can explain.” Asahi offered but Oikawa just looked at him accusingly.

Iwazumi interfered and said, “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you guys for the hits/kudos/bookmarks and comments. I honestly didn't expect some feedback but I was happy to read your comments <3\. I also want to finished all this angst so I could start with the fluff but hoooooo boyy it's a long way to go. I can do this. 
> 
> Please stick with me till the end<3
> 
> Also this is unedited i am forever sorry.  
> Shout at me anytime here:  
> humerusly.tumblr.com


	4. Rediscoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The IwaOi drama continues followed by the appearance of the owl and the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I am starting my thesis now so wish me luck.
> 
> This is unedited, again. Forgive me.

Kenma and Hinata were sitting on the futon side by side. He was observing his every move, although Shouyou already told them that he was fine Kenma wasn’t contented with his answer.  

Hinata glanced at his friend before stretching both his feet, “I’m fine, Kenma.”

Kenma stared at him keenly before replying, “You’re really bad at lying.” He sighed before moving to put his friend’s head on his chest. Hinata was shocked by the action at first, but then his eyes started to water as he remembered what his father did to him.

“I-I was so scared…I thought- I thought I’m not going to see you guys anymore.” He was clinging to Kenma’s shirt, crying his eyes out that Kenma couldn’t help but remember the first time this scene happened before him and he doesn’t know when it will happen again if they didn’t catch the man who did this to their friend. He comfortingly pats Hinata’s head until the boy cried himself enough to fall asleep.

Kenma wasn’t much of a person who comforts others because he was always the one who gets comforted, _before._ His thoughts drift off to the certain black haired man with a Cheshire cat grin that he missed so much. He was always the one who took care of Kenma and he wonders where that person might be right now; a lot has happened and it’s probably better if they won’t see each other anymore. _I’m sure he’s happy._ He thought to himself. He never had problems with adapting in his environment and Kenma’s sure that wherever he is, he’s just fitting in perfectly. He just hoped that he’s not looking for him.

“He doesn’t need to know…” He mumbled to himself as he watched the sleeping boy beside him.

-

They were sitting on a table for six; Oikawa, Suga and Akaashi were face to face with the two men who just came in. Awkwardness filled the air and no one was talking, they were just looking at each cautiously except for Oikawa who’s blatantly glaring at Iwaizumi.

The man sighed in defeat, “Can’t we just talk in private?”

Before Oikawa could snap at him, Suga interfered, “I’m sorry Iwaizumi-san but I must refuse, the last time you were with Tooru alone it didn’t end well.” Iwaizumi looked down guiltily.

“M-M-Maybe I should g-go?” Asahi was about to leave but Oikawa stopped him.

“Stay, Asahi. I need to know why you are with him.” Asahi sweats nervously as he sat back down on his seat. Akaashi gave him a sympathetic look because they know Oikawa is unstoppable when he’s angry.

“H-he just started to ask m-me a lot of q-questions w-when I was on m-my way h-here.” He looked at Iwaizumi who was still looking at Oikawa’s side.

“So you just started blabbering about us?”

“No!” Asahi defended.

“No he did not. It was my fault.” Iwaizumi then turned to Asahi and said, “I’m sorry about that by the way.”

“N-no worries?”

“Oh my god Asahi! Come on!” Oikawa felt frustrated the man was undeniably big and muscly, but his heart is as fragile as glass.

“I-I can’t help it! He looks scary!” Asahi looked at the man beside him. Iwaizumi glanced at him and he yelped a ‘sorry’.

Akaashi sighed, he couldn’t take this scene much longer, “Asahi-san let’s just go to the kitchen. We’ll be opening soon.” Asahi almost cried tears of joy when Akaashi saved him from his ordeal, but then he remembered why he was there in the first place.

“Wait. What about the search for Hinata?” All eyes stared at him by the mention of the boy’s name.

Suga gave him an endearing smile and said, “He’s upstairs if you want to see him but he’s probably sleeping.”

“R-really?! Woah. Wow. How?” All eyes were still on him hoping he would read the mood but Asahi is Asahi, so Akaashi took the matters on his own hands, quite literally when he dragged Asahi to the kitchen.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Suga were the only ones left on the table. There was still a palpable tension around them but Suga was the one who broke the silence.

“So, Iwaizumi-san may I ask what brings you here?”

“Is Hinata Shouyou related to you guys by any chance?”

“How did you know that? Are you stalking us?” Oikawa asked suspiciously.

“No! He’s Tobio’s friend so I asked the school about him and you don’t know my surprised when they said your names. They told me that I should contact you guys if I have news about Hinata…since he’s been missing for two days?”

“Yes he was missing for two days but he’s here now. All thanks to you and Tobio-kun.” Suga replied, giving Iwaizumi a small smile. “Thank you Iwaizumi-san. For taking care of him.”

Iwaizumi sported a faint blushed at the sincere apology the man gave him. “It was nothing.”

“So, is that it? You just want to boast about you helping chibi-chan?”

Iwaizumi was trained to be patient giving by the line of his work, but talking with Oikawa could really make all your training go to waste. He was beyond infuriating that his patience were wearing thin.

“I’m not here for that. Well, technically I am but not because I want you to thank me. It’s because of his medical report.”

Suga and Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Medical report?”

Iwaizumi grabbed a brown envelope on his briefcase and placed it on the table. “I asked our family doctor to check on him a while ago and I waited for the official report because I thought it would help in the case if ever you guys are filing one since he told me it was from a car accident.” He paused as he saw Suga opening the envelope, “But it wasn’t from a car accident.”

Suga scanned the document and it all consists of what that man gave to Hinata’s body; bruises, wounds on different parts of his body and a sprain on his ankle. Suga’s hand trembled and he could feel his blood boiling before turning the document in Oikawa’s hand.

“As you can see it was clear that it’s not from a car accident. The doctor recognized some bruises resembles hand prints and it’s not just one but three marks on his body. And it’s safe to say that he was probably attacked that night but seeing how he hides it as accident meant two things; either he doesn’t want you guys to worry or he know who his attacker is.”

“That fucking bastard! I’m going to fucking kill him I swear to god-” Before Oikawa could fully stand, Suga held on his left arm firmly. He looked at Suga questioningly before Suga motioned his gaze on Iwaizumi who seemed mildly shocked at what he had witnessed. Oikawa rolled his eyes but gave in and sat back down.

“You know who did this?” Iwaizumi questioned eyeing the two.

Suga nodded his head but Oikawa refused to give him an answer, “So what if we know who did this? It’s not your fucking business.”

“Look, I met the kid and I honestly don’t have a clue on who will do this to him. He was such a nice boy and I owe him for making Tobio…” He paused, thinking of the right words to say then continued, “play volleyball again. So please tell me because I just want to help him.”

Suga felt the genuineness on his voice. Iwaizumi might not be that bad of a man and he’s seriously conflicted if he wants his help or not. He looked at Oikawa who seemed to be thinking the same thing as him but he knows he won’t give Iwaizumi a chance. Suga knows that his best friend was hurt by this man but he wouldn’t Sugawara Koushi if he didn’t give the man a chance to retrieve himself. It might also help Oikawa to forgive the man too, so Suga decided to tell him.

“It was his father...” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and before he could ask anything Suga continued, “He was already being abused even before his father realized Shouyou wasn’t really his son, but that was the only day that his mother caught his father being violent to him. She filed a case and he was put in jail but it wasn’t enough to detain him forever, so his mom fled the country together with his sister, afraid that if they bring Shouyou with them he would find them that’s why Shouyou is here with us. It was only recently that we were informed that his father was released from prison.” Suga finished fighting back tears. He still couldn’t wrap his head about the fact that a kid like Shouyou were abandoned by all the people he loves even though he was the victim of all the things that happened. It was too heart breaking for him that just talking about it could already make him cry.

“Please don’t tell anyone about this…” Suga pleaded and Iwaizumi just nods his head. The information still wasn’t sinking into him. How could a person smile like that after what he’d been through? He met the boy a while ago and he was still energetic and happy even if he’s covered in bandages and that’s what made him believed that what happened might really be an accident but knowing the truth now made him wonder if the kid trained himself to hide his pain from others. And maybe he wasn’t the only one.

He looked at Oikawa who’s softly patting Suga’s head with a gentle expression on his face. He has never shown that face when he was talking to him and he really couldn’t blame him for it was his fault for saying all of those things. Flashes of the events that happened between them came back to haunt him and he was suddenly filled with guilt. Maybe Oikawa was the same. Maybe he is using his pompous, king-like attitude as a defense mechanism to hide his pain.

Oikawa caught him staring and snapped at him, “What are you looking at?”

 _No. He’s just an asshole._ Iwaizumi sighed and replied, “I know someone from the Law enforcement and I could give a word to solve this case sooner. If you ever need my help here’s my personal number.” He gave Suga his card but Oikawa snatched it away and flipped it to the other side of the room.

“Tooru!”

“We don’t need it. We can handle it ourselves.”

Iwaizumi gave another card again but this time he grabbed Suga’s hand, put the card on it, then forcefully closing it so Oikawa won’t have a chance to throw it away. Oikawa rolled his eyes at his actions. “We’re still not going to contact you so might as well leave.”

“Oikawa, I know I said a lot of hurtful things to you and I sincerely apologize for that. I also fired those editors and I could even help you file a case against them. I would be even glad if you would. I just want you to give me a chance to prove that I am not _that_ kind of person. Can you do that?”

Oikawa was stunned for a bit, his eyes softened for a split second and Iwaizumi wondered if he imagined it. Oikawa then replied, “Fine. If you find the bastard within a week I’ll think about it.”

Iwaizumi gave a small smile, “Alright.” He stood up and rummaged through his briefcase to give them a pack of medicines, “Here is Hinata’s medicine. It’s mostly pain killers and I don’t know if he’s allergic to tablets so I bought some ointments and he might also have a sensitive skin so I bought the mild ones but if-” Suga puts his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, smiling widely, “Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.”  Iwaizumi blushed when he saw the two looking at him, he must have been rambling again.

“Uh..yeah. It was nothing, really.” He paused and before the awkwardness settles in he immediately excused himself, “Anyway, I need to go. Thank you for having me.” He bowed his head, Suga also gave his goodbye, but Oikawa were just observing his retreating back as he left the shop.

Oikawa’s image of him changed a little bit. He really looks like a different person compared to the first time they met. Maybe he really shouldn’t be hard on him because his only sin is, he’s naïve and he trusts people easily. He really couldn’t blame him for that. And maybe, just maybe Oikawa can forgive him even just a little.

Suga was still smiling before turning his attention to Oikawa, “Now tell me about this editors and cases.”

One look from Suga’s unsmiling eyes Oikawa decided to take it all back.

He will never forgive Iwaizumi Hajime.

-

Daichi was a kind person and he doesn’t deserved all of this. He never hurt a fly, he is a hard working student, and he never dishonored the family so he doesn’t know why all the gods had conspired to make his life a living hell by using two people namely his roommates.

It has been two days since his roommates decided to play a game of god knows what and now he has two people running around in their living room, naked. The man wearing nothing but a bib made from his boxers was called, Bokuto and the stark naked one was called, Kuroo; he calls them the idiot duo. No one would ever think that the two were college students going by the way they act. And Daichi was considering on leaving the two because he was informed that this will go on for a week due to the fact that they lost a bet, _with each other._

Daichi groaned, he couldn’t focus on his term papers. He hoped that the café would open now since it’s been closed for two days. After going there, Daichi couldn’t relax to any café’s anymore it’s like he found the love of his life that the others couldn’t compare to its beauty anymore.

“Put your clothes on guys, _please._ I’m doing something here.”

Bokuto was quick to sit down beside him, “Are you watching porn?” Kuroo heard it and he immediately sat down on the other side, “Sawamura’s watching porn?”

Daichi could feel himself ready to explode, “I’ll count to three and if you haven’t put any pants on I’m going to lock you guys out.”

“Oh shit bro! What do we do?”

“We are going to violate the BROntract!”

“Bro! We can’t violate the BROn-”

“One.”

The two looked at each other before scurrying to find a pants on. Bokuto removed the boxers on his neck and put it on. Kuroo rummaged to the laundry and found his boxers he washed yesterday, he immediately put it on before Daichi could count to two.

Daichi stared at them before going back to face his laptop.

“Dude, I can’t believe we violated the BROntract.” Bokuto sat down on the sofa, disheartened by the sudden turn of events.

“Article 6 Section 2, it stated that if circumstances arise that the dares weren’t allowed to do, it can be postponed to another day. Delayed but never forgotten.” Kuroo stated proudly. “We didn’t violate the BROntract bro.”

Bokuto looked at him with awe and he was grinning from ear to ear. “You’re the best man! We’re the best! Take that Dadchi!”

Daichi just rolled his eyes at the two. They were always giving Daichi different nicknames and he was used to it, although he didn’t like it. One of the many is ‘Dadchi’ which they used when he gets mad at them. He doesn’t even know how they come up with all of those names and it may be true that the two were both smart people but they used it on nonsensical things.

“If you two doesn’t have any good thing to do, please leave me alone.”

“Sorry to say, but I can’t do that. I’m waiting for a call.” Kuroo informed him. Daichi noticed that he has been looking on his phone for some time now; it must have been about his childhood friend again.

It was no secret that Kuroo was looking for someone ever since he started living with them. Though Daichi never really paid any attention to it, but looking at the man sometimes when he was alone and they were the only two people in the room, Daichi could see the sadness on his face and he thought that maybe that is one of the reasons why Bokuto always dragged the man to parties and such. He doesn’t know the full story but according to what he’s gathered throughout their conversations, when Kuroo was in the United States, his childhood friend stopped contacting him and went missing and when he returned, he has been trying to find him nonstop; it has been a year already but he still hasn’t given up hope.

A sound of a phone ringing surprised the three of them, one look at the caller made Kuroo’s grin wider.

“Hello? Have you found him?” He stood up and he was now pacing back and forth and Bokuto was holding his breath. He knows Kuroo’s struggle ever since he met him, it was the only thing they talk about. Kuroo uses his free time in finding his friend and he even took out a lot of part time jobs just to pay an expert in finding missing people, after a year he was convinced that the man might just be a con but now might just be the moment of truth.

“What?!” Bokuto and Daichi gave each other a knowing look, it must have been a false alarm again.

“Do you know how many coffee shops there is in Japan?! How am I supposed to believe you when you only found one person?” There was a paused before he continued, “Is he working there? Is he visiting? How recent it is?” Kuroo gripped his phone tightly, his expression growing darker. “You don’t know?! You know what? Fuck you!” He threw his phone from anger and it landed on Daichi’s feet.

Kuroo went to his room and slammed the door. Kuroo rarely gets angry but when he does, it always involves matters about his childhood friend. Daichi and Bokuto shared a look, they knew better than to talk to him right now. Daichi picks up the phone and thankfully it doesn’t have any cracks in it. He looked up at the wallpaper and it was Kuroo with a small boy with bleached hair that seems awfully familiar. Daichi values privacy so he never paid attention to others phones and they rarely use it when they were at home and although he may have glanced unintentionally on Bokuto and Kuroo’s phone many times before it was the first time he saw the picture.

“Hey Bokuto, who’s this guy?” Daichi positioned the phone facing Bokuto and the man grinned.

“Oh that was Kenma, the missing childhood friend.”

Daichi looks at the picture closely this time. The boy really looks familiar but he can’t remember where he saw him, so he clicks on the gallery hoping to see more pictures and what he saw made his eyes widened. It was a picture of Kenma with his hair tied up playing on his phone, he wasn’t looking at the camera but Daichi remembered him, a bit clearly now this time.   

“Are you sure he’s the childhood friend?” Daichi asked with a little shakiness in his voice. He didn’t know if he was feeling excited or scared because he feared that maybe he was wrong. Maybe they will give Kuroo false hope again but when he looks at the other pictures, there was no mistaking it.

“Dude, I have seen a lot of his pictures already and I think I could recognize even the back of his head.”

“I saw him. At the nearby café, two days ago. ” Daichi declared which made Bokuto’s mouth gaped open in shock.

“Are you sure it was him?! Are you really, really sure?”

Daichi looked at the picture again and replied, “Yes. There’s no mistaking it.”

Bokuto pondered for a moment before shouting, “Wait! He did say something about café a while ago!”

The two stared at each other with big smiles on their faces and the next thing they know, they were laughing and hugging each other as if they have gone crazy, Daichi was getting caught up with Bokuto’s excitement and as of the moment he doesn’t truly care because their thoughts were just on their friend’s impending happiness.

Bokuto lets go of Daichi and went straight to Kuroo’s room, “Bro! You’re never gonna believe this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Now we know about Hinata's past! 1 down four to go! :D :D :D
> 
> Anyway, Thankyou for the kudos/hits/comments/bookmarks I really do appreciate all of it and i'm sorry for the delay i've been busy and i'm working on another story :( But I will try to update every week if my schedule permits me because freaking finally were onto something here.
> 
> I'M EXCITED BECAUSE OTP [ muffled screaming in the distance ]
> 
> I still don't have any beta reader so if you're interested please contact me here:  
> humerusly.tumblr.com


End file.
